Une réception depuis longtemps attendue
by Finduilas l'elfe
Summary: OS en réponse au 52e défi du Poney Fringant.


Les événements, lieux et personnages appartiennent tous à Tolkien. Je ne fais que les mettre en scène.

En espérant que vous aimiez.

Pour le 52e défi du Poney Fringant.

* * *

Une réception depuis longtemps attendue

 _Assise près de la cheminée, la vieille hobbit était entourée d'une dizaine de jeunes hobbits qui s'étaient rassemblés afin d'entendre, une fois encore, l'histoire de ce fameux soir, près d'un siècle plus tôt._

Ce jour-là n'était pas comme tous les autres. J'avais cinq ans.

Toute la ville était fébrile à l'idée de ce fameux anniversaire. Les 111ans de monsieur Bilbon. Je ne le connaissais pas beaucoup. Je l'avais aperçu, une ou deux fois au marché, mais sans plus. Mes parents avaient tout de même insisté pour que nous y allions et que nous portions nos habits les plus beaux. Ceux que nous gardions pour les occasions très spéciales. Mes bouclettes avaient été peignées avec un soin particulier. «Il était hors de question de faire honte à la famille», disait mon père. «Il était primordial de bien nous tenir», «un bon hobbit, est un hobbit sur lequel il n'y a rien à redire». Mon père était un homme fier, ça, il n'y en avait aucun doute à ce sujet.

Mais ce soir-là, ton mon monde était sur le point de changer.

Je me souviens de tables entières recouvertes de porc, de bœuf, de fruits, de légumes, de friandises, de pâtisseries et de présents. Il y en avait tellement que nous ne savions plus où poser les yeux.

Je me souviens de la musique et des lumières. Les jeunes gens qui dansaient dans tous les sens et qui se trémoussaient au rythme de la musique. J'aurais voulu les rejoindre, tourbillonner dans tous les sens, mais j'avais peur d'endommager mes magnifiques bouclettes.

Je me souviens de m'être fait tirée par la main, par une de mes sœurs plus âgée, et entraîné dans la foule juste avant que le spectacle ne commence.

Mais surtout, je me souviens de ces lumières aveuglantes et des sons qui les accompagnaient. «Boom! Boom!». Les acclamations qui s'élevaient de la foule à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle forme se dessinait dans le ciel.

J'étais à la fois émerveillée et terrifiée par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Comment aurais-je pu faire autrement. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais vu quelque chose d'aussi impressionnant. Jamais même je n'aurais imaginé que cela était possible. II y avait des papillons, aussi lumineux que des lucioles, qui voletaient dans tous les sens ; il y avait de petits oiseaux qui scintillaient tout en prenant leur envole ; il y avait même des aigles éblouissant comme le soleil.

Et soudainement, il y avait eu le dragon. Apparu d'on ne sait où et étincelant de lumière. Il avait foncé droit dans notre direction. Certains s'étaient mis à courir pour se mettre aux abris, certains hurlaient et se jetaient au sol. Moi, j'étais pétrifiée. Totalement immobile. Haute comme trois pommes je regardais le dragon qui fonçait droit dans ma direction. Il aurait pu me dévorée vivante, me réduire en cendre d'un simple souffle, mais je ne pouvais bouger le moindre muscle. Mais au dernier instant, alors qu'il aurait pu me croquer simplement en tendant le cou, il s'était élevé vers le ciel, dans une explosion qui illumina le ciel tout entier, visible au-delà même des frontières de la comté.

Après ce soir-là, l'on ne revit plus jamais le vieux magicien, ni ses feux d'artifice. Certains racontent l'avoir aperçu prenant la direction de l'ouest avec d'étranges compagnons de voyage, d'autres racontent qu'il vit dans les bois en attendant le moment propice pour soudainement reparaître comme il l'avait fait autrefois. Certains racontent qu'il s'est lassé des hobbits et qu'il est retourné vivre chez les hommes leur faisant profiter de son talent pour les jeux de lumières. Mais personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il était advenu du vieillard à la barbe grise.

 _La vieille hobbit regardait l'émerveillement dans les yeux de ces petits enfants. Toute sa vie elle avait cherché à recréer ces merveilleuses lumières sans jamais n'y parvenir. Les décrire était ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Cela fessait plusieurs décennies que l'on avait plus revu le vieux magicien, presque un siècle même. Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, malgré les années, l'on parlait encore de la réception qu'avait donnée Bilbon et des feux d'artifice du vieux magicien._


End file.
